winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NekoSavior
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zing page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kool Princess (Talk) 05:56, December 13, 2010}} The screenshots are great, thnx for the help! You can post your fanfic here http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_Club_Fanon_Wiki. 04:39, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I've read chapter 1, it was so sad!! I really like it, i'll read the rest of the story when I have the time. 01:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC) That`s gr8, although I haven`t heard of Ranma before. 05:33, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I've seen a few episodes of Inuyasha, it's pretty great. And Ranma as a girl, that's just hilarious! 04:36, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, tell me 2 colors, 2 text colors and a pic that u like, the pic must be a Winx character. 22:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm still reading chapter 3, I know I'm a slow reader. I really liked the dream sequences on chapter 2 though. 22:17, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I rlly like the 4kids voices but, they just butchered up winx club too much. 22:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC) They miss the main plots of the show, I hope Nickelodean will do better. Anyway as for your FanFic, Im on Chapter Six and I'm loving it! Also, Im not sure if I will have a chance to read the rest of the chapters this week, because Im going 2 be busy studying for my mid-terms. 05:19, February 15, 2011 (UTC) We already have a page for that purpose: Differences in adaptations. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 11:14, June 20, 2011 (UTC) HI, are you new here? (i havent met most of the users yet!) well Im sorreltail18, one of the admins and welcome (if your new here) to the wikia Haha well nice to meet you! 4kids did mess up on the Winx Club (tho some of the voices are better then Rai!) I just hope Nickelodeon doesn't mess up the Winx Club either! It's pretty clear that you didn't like the 4kids version, but the fact that you turned the differences page into a "I hate 4kids" blog, is downright unacceptable. If you want to express how much you dislike 4kids, do it on a user blog, not on wiki pages that other people are going to read. Check the your at it. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi wass up? I really liked Ranma 1/2 and I like Winx Club too. That's why i was interested. And I sure will check it out! Thanx!! :D Jane 4543 - Animation Madness! 05:50, June 26, 2011 (UTC) By the way, where can I check that out? Cool!! I have already started to love it!! Keep me posted! Jane 4543 - Animation Madness! 06:38, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh! I just saw those cool screenshot (sort of, just pictures) of what Flora and Musa could've looked like before (type thingy). Where did you get those? Is there anymore pictures? I couldn't imagine Musa with green hair period! Sweet! If they made the Winx Girls 12, I dont think most of us wouldn't watch it ! ProtoTypes Lol I think so too. I mean GREEN HAIR? and she doesnt have slanted eyes. Flora wouldve looked cool with those glasses. I think Bloom, Stella and Tecna all stayed the same, just subtract their fairy form and outfits. Hi! I read first chapter of ur crossover fanfic of Ranma and Winx club! Its nice! I am going to read the next one. By the way, why dont u go and join the projects? I myself am the member of Project art. Go to --JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:06, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I really liked those early drawing pics of the girls. do you think you could possibly find one of Roxy too? I tried myself, but I couldn't find one anywhere. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 16:20, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I am taking a survey about the admins of this wiki. Do you dislike any of the admins? Do you think that they should be replaced? Do you think that they are a bit rude sometimes? And finally, do you think that you should be an admin? If you want to take part in this survey then go to my block section, click on 'Do you like the current admins?' and comment on it. If you have any questions, just feel free to ask by leaving a message on my talk page but don't forget to take part in this survey! Amevil 14:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC) hi um i have a question about the page on sky what did the person who edited it mean when they said during the pixice mission he became flustered with layla making bloom jealous ( 18:37, January 6, 2012 (UTC)) It is done. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:01, December 10, 2012 (UTC) 522 Where's the stuff for episode 522? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:58, May 7, 2013 (UTC) It's unlocked now. Good luck. Hi sweetie, would you mind leaving the dragon punch spell as is? Atleast until I clarify if it is nescessary information or not? No, I am a rollback, not an admin, sorry. However I'm sure it will be unlocked later, when an admin is online. Hi, Can you help expand Season 6 Episode 14 Synopsis for the last line where the Winx are dancing and Season 6 Episode 16 where the Winx defeated the pirate zombies ? Winx Mythix ! (talk) 15:47, June 5, 2014 (UTC)